<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would you be so kind (ON HOLD) by seopphicsj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295870">Would you be so kind (ON HOLD)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seopphicsj/pseuds/seopphicsj'>seopphicsj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Mentioned (G)I-DLE Ensemble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seopphicsj/pseuds/seopphicsj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A SooShu Teacher X Teacher AU no one asked for but here it is.</p><p>“Oh, would you be so kind as to fall in love with me<br/>You see, I’m trying<br/>I know you know that I like you but that’s not enough<br/>So if you will, please fall in love<br/>I think it’s only fair<br/>There has to be some butterflies somewhere, want to share?<br/>Cause I like you but that’s not enough<br/>So if you will, please fall in love with me”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“It’s right around that block,” Shuhua extended her arm to point at the growing view of the building as she nears it. Letting out a big huff, she prepares herself to her first day in this huge university although this time she is not coming in as a student but as a newly hired teacher. She carefully made her way out of the car but not before paying the driver and bowing as a thank you.</p><p> </p><p>Although she hasn’t been living in Korea for that long, she has gotten pretty accustomed to the ways and manners of the Koreans also with a bit of help from her friend, Yuqi. She admits that her Korean is not the best but she can hold really long conversations without the person she’s speaking to having trouble understanding her.</p><p> </p><p>Why work in a foreign country you ask?</p><p> </p><p>Well, working in another country wasn’t really part of Shuhua’s carefully-thought-of-since-she-was-a-kid plan but after getting an offer from one of the biggest universities in Korea, she just couldn’t let the opportunity pass by. She was one of the best in her batch, so it’s not a surprise to others of how in demand she is even in a different country.</p><p> </p><p>As she steps foot in to the building, the feeling of anxiousness she’s been trying hard to push away is all coming back to her. Despite her spending the rest of her weekend researching for effective and efficient teaching methods, she still wasn’t so sure of how the students would behave and she really didn’t know how to gain the respect of her students especially when her age isn’t that far from theirs.</p><p>
  <em>Should I act like their friend?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shuhua wasn’t expecting so much students still lunging around in the hallway, seeing the cliché cheerleaders and jocks, the students who just wants to pass, the musicians, and of course the nerds, she was kind of nostalgic of her younger years. Walking past them with their loud conversations ringing her ears, she just so desperately wants to go straight to the faculty room.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Where the hell is that room anyway? </em>Her eyes scanning the hall, looking for that big red door with the sign “FACULTY ROOM” on it. She took another left turn, trusting her not so great long term memory from the last time she went here for her interview. “AH! Here we are.” She sighed in relief as she made her way to the door to open it.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” Shuhua was just about to open the door when a voice behind her boomed. She didn’t know why, but a chill suddenly went up her spine as she felt the person behind her staring. She slowly turned on her heel to face the owner of the voice.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh wow. </em>The cold and chilly feeling Shuhua was feeling earlier was gone in an instant as she glances at the figure in front of her. It was a girl, not much taller than her but was hella intimidating. The girl has a long red wavy hair cascading down her shoulders framing her <em>gorgeous </em>face. Shuhua just can’t help but notice the mole resting under the girl’s left eye which she somehow finds really attractive. She was also wearing a white long sleeved blouse tucked inside her pencil skirt. “Hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you just say?” Shuhua was immediately taken out of her trance when she realised that she was staring for way to long.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh hot. It’s hot here in the hallway,” she was not entirely lying, it was getting extremely hot because of the embarrassment she felt and to add fuel to the fire, the girl was staring at her so intently, still waiting for her answer. “The faculty room! I need to go in, it’s cool in there right?” At this point Shuhua is just rambling, making the scene more awkward for her.</p><p> </p><p>“And what makes you think a student like you can hang out in the faculty room whenever you want?” the girl now has her arm’s crossed across her chest and an eyebrow raised, intimidating Shuhua even more, if that’s even possible.</p><p> </p><p>Before Shuhua can even answer, the door behind her opened and she has never felt more relieved when a familiar voice spoke. “Yeh Shuhua. There you are!”</p><p> </p><p>Shuhua was about to respond but the red headed girl beat her to it. “Song Yuqi-ssi, maybe teach your student next time manners and the dos and don’ts of students.” She didn’t even wait for Yuqi to reply and walked straight past them to the faculty room.</p><p> </p><p>“I could not believe that just happened.” Yuqi has an unreadable expression on her face that made Shuhua more anxious. Before Shuhua could even ask what Yuqi meant, the latter busted out laughing. “I can’t believe you already got on Soojin unnie’s bad side on your first day.”</p><p> </p><p>Shuhua gulped. “I-is that a bad thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah it is,” Shuhua’s eyes widened, and Yuqi had to hold her own laugh to not ruin the moment. When she noticed the younger girl internally panicking she decided to drop the joke. “It’s really bad to get on her bad side if you’re a student. And the last time I checked you’re not a student anymore Ms. Yeh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Song Yuqi, I freaking hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should’ve seen the look on your face. Priceless.” Shuhua was about to smack the other girl but then she remembered she’s on campus with a lot of student’s nearby. “And I can’t believe she thought you were a student.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she even scolded me when I was about to enter the room.” Shuhua sighed. This morning, she decided on wearing light make-up without imagining a situation like earlier to occur. She is also wearing a blue blouse tucked inside her dress pants. Maybe she should’ve worn a heavier makeup just to make her look mature. “I guess I look too young for my job.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if you’re bragging that you have a young face regardless, there’s nothing such as too young when you’re passionate about what you do.” Yuqi put an arm around the girl and guided her to the room.</p><p> </p><p>As if it has a mind of it’s own, Shuhua’s eyes searched for the girl earlier as she entered the faculty in which she didn’t expect to be so big. Teachers gets their own desks with barriers much like a private office. It’d be impossible for Shuhua to find the girl with the barriers being taller than she wanted and her friend dragging her around across the room. “Where are you taking me anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, we’re going to meet the others. A bit of warning, they can get a bit loud sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, you’re loud too.” Shuhua jokingly slash truthfully said earning a glare from the other.</p><p> </p><p>As they near a group of teachers lounging around a coffee maker, Shuhua can immediately tell that these are Yuqi’s type of people.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop! It’s my turn. You’re going to finish all the coffee in the pot.”</p><p> </p><p>“My cup is not even half full!”</p><p> </p><p>“Please stop fighting over the coffee pot!”</p><p> </p><p>“I need this! I spent the whole night making sure my lesson plan is not a mess!”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ladies chill! Give the pot a break. Besides, I have someone I want you all to meet.” The three girls turned to them and the once center of attention coffee pot was now left unattended as they went to Shuhua’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi! You’re the new Literature teacher right?” Shuhua looked to her left to see a girl shorter than her with short blonde hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Nice to meet you, I’m Yeh Shuhua.” She held out a hand in which the shorter girl gladly shook.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeon Soyeon. I teach Economics.”</p><p> </p><p>A girl with long black hair stepped in front of Shuhua and looked at her. Shuhua, who didn’t know what to do remained glued to her spot feeling really flustered from the stares she’s getting. “Yuqi, you didn’t tell us your friend is really cute!”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think it mattered,” Yuqi huffed out. “Besides, I’m cuter than her. Right Soyeon unnie?” Yuqi turned to the said girl looking at her expectantly, bringing out her best puppy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I need more coffee,” The older girl teased which gained a bunch of giggles from the other girls and a pout from Yuqi.</p><p> </p><p>“Anywho – I’m Cho Miyeon! I’m a communications teacher, same with Yuqi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Miyeon unnie!” Shuhua greeted.</p><p> </p><p>“My turn!” A taller girl pushed Miyeon to the side, extending a hand out for Shuhua to shake. “I’m Minnie Nicha Yontararak. Oh, I’m also a foreigner, hence the name. And I teach Biology.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you Minnie unnie.” Shuhua shook her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya’ll wouldn’t believe what happened just now.” Yuqi started going on about Shuhua’s mini encounter with Soojin and how Shuhua looked really scared when Yuqi was joking her. By the end of her story, she had the other girls laughing along with her and Shuhua looking really flustered.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know how to react, okay?” Shuhua tried to defend herself. “I just got lost for words when she looked at me. She looks really intimidating.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw. Don’t worry, Soojin’s not all that bad.” Soyeon said. “I actually know her since high school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Soyeon apparently is the only person Soojin make effort to make long conversations with.” As the others spoke, Shuhua learns more about this Soojin unnie of hers. “She would only talk to us if it is school matter and anything other than that, nothing. She also barely even joins gatherings for faculty members.”</p><p> </p><p>The way Soojin becomes more of a mystery to Shuhua got her excited and she wants to learn more about this enigmatic girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you look so interested Yeh Shuhua?” Yuqi teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooooh she’s crushing!” the other girls joined in making and Shuhua feels her face turning really red.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh! She’s so adorable!” Minnie pinched Shuhua’s cheeks making the younger groan a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that you’ve met the squad, you better get settled in since classes is going to start in a few.” Yuqi pulled the younger away from their co-teachers before they gush over the youngest even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, where do I sit?” Shuhua asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t think about that.” Yuqi carefully scanned the room for vacant places. “Uh well, there is one more spot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh cool! Where is it?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Over here,” Yuqi seemed a bit hesitant which made Shuhua confused, but her confusion was answered when she noticed where they were heading.</p><p> </p><p>“Soojin unnie?” Shuhua moved behind Yuqi as she lets the latter speak. The said girl peeked from her desk to find who called her.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuqi didn’t know why but she kind of is regretting her life choices. “Uhm, is this desk beside yours taken?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Why?” Soojin raised an eyebrow at her. <em>Why does she have to be so intimidating?</em> Yuqi internally groaned. But before Yuqi could respond, she noticed that Soojin was looking at the girl behind her. “And what are you still doing here? I thought I told you-”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Soojin unnie. This is Yeh Shuhua. She’s the newly hired lit teacher.” Yuqi butted in.</p><p> </p><p>When Shuhua noticed that the older girl was quiet and was staring at her, she spoke “It’s fine Yuqi-ah. We can look for other desks.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Shuhua could even pull the other girl with her to leave, Soojin held her wrist, preventing her from leaving. She looked at the older girl surprised then at the hand on her wrist. The latter noticed what she did and immediately retracted her hand and placed it on the back of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“The desk is not taken,” Soojin was looking anywhere but her. “You can take it.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuqi was just speechless from what she just witnessed. She made a mental note to tell the other girls about this too.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Shuhua took a seat on her new workspace and smiled at the girl even though the older wasn’t looking at her. She watched as Soojin retreated back to her desk but not before catching the flustered look the older has plastered on her face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is going to be an interesting school year.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Takoyaki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A SooShu Teacher X Teacher AU, where Shuhua, the nice teacher whom everyone likes, has an obvious (to the students and her colleagues) crush on Soojin, the strict and cold teacher everyone is scared of.</p><p>“Oh, would you be so kind as to fall in love with me<br/>You see, I’m trying<br/>I know you know that I like you but that’s not enough<br/>So if you will, please fall in love<br/>I think it’s only fair<br/>There has to be some butterflies somewhere, want to share?<br/>Cause I like you but that’s not enough<br/>So if you will, please fall in love with me”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry this one took so long but here it is! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“I want all of you to ponder on the quote by Ezra Pond ‘Literature is News that stays News’ because by next meeting, I would be picking three – or more – lucky students to explain their understanding on this phrase.”</p><p> </p><p>Multiple groans can be heard across the room making Shuhua giggle. “Aw. C’mon you guys. It’s not that hard. Besides, I did say ‘<em>your own understanding’ </em>so I am not expecting any exact answer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well for miss Seo, it would be different.” a student from the back stated that earned nods from his classmates.</p><p> </p><p>Shuhua’s ears perked at the mention of the older girl’s name.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been two weeks since her first encounter with the girl and she still gets embarrassed whenever she thinks about it. Since then, she and the girl never talked even when they are literally seated next to each other. The Taiwanese at first thought that the older girl was avoiding her because she perhaps was also embarrassed from their first encounter and that she also rarely sees the other girl around the school only to later find out that it just happened that they have very contrasting schedules, going to classes in opposite parts of the building.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not all that bad… right?” Shuhua glanced at her students hoping to get an answer form them.</p><p> </p><p>One student spoke, “I personally don’t think that Miss Seo is a terrible teacher. It’s just that she has her own methods in making sure that her students perform well in her class. Also, from what I’ve heard, despite her scary nature, no one has ever failed her class. Like student’s actually listens to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“She does have that aura that grabs your attention…” Shuhua trailed off, her mind once again drifting to the thoughts of the older girl. She feels herself starting to blush so she did a fake cough, glancing at her wrist watch to look at the time. “Anyways, it’s almost breaktime so if you don’t have any more questions or concerns, I can dismiss you early.”</p><p> </p><p>None of them spoke so Shuhua bid her goodbyes and left for the faculty room.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“God I’m so hungry!” was the first thing Shuhua heard when she entered the faculty room. She glanced at the whining Chinese girl who was slumped against her desk and walked towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you eat then?” Shuhua asked, making the older girl turn to her with a frown on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I was waiting for you!” The crease on Yuqi’s face is getting more prominent and it nothing but entertaining to Shuhua when she sees the other girl like this. “Here I am trying my best to be the best freaking friend there is and it get’s ignored?! The Audacity!” Yuqi gasped dramatically, placing a hand on her chest as if she was hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re too much, you know?” Shuhua giggled, strutting over to her desk to place the stuff that she was holding. She moved her gaze to the seat beside her and found it empty. <em>Maybe she’s already eating?</em> She could only sigh before grabbing her wallet and walk back over to the Chinese girl. “Stand up big baby and let’s get you your food before you throw a tantrum.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I am not a big baby!” Yuqi whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not!”</p><p> </p><p>This bickering carried on until the pair reached the cafeteria where they found Minnie, Miyeon, and Soyeon seated together in one table. Shuhua eyes immediately searched for something, someone rather, as they made their way to the group only to be disappointed because she didn’t find who she was searching for.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi unnies!” The youngest greeted as she took a seat beside Minnie.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Shu! How was your class today? Anyone being bothersome? I can reprimand them if you want.” This girl worries about her much more than her own mom does.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay <em>mom</em>.” Shuhua said, earning a giggle from the other girls. “Seriously Miyeon unnie, I’m fine. You don’t need to worry much about me. I can handle myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t help it; you still look like a baby to me.” Miyeon cooed at her and tries to grab her face to squish it but she pushed the girl’s hands away. But Miyeon was persistent, she even moved from her seat to the seat beside Shuhua and hugged the younger tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Minnie unnie help!” Shuhua desperately tried to unwrap the girl’s hands from her neck but the older girl was surprisingly strong. “Miyeon unnie is being extremely clingy today. Please pull her away.”</p><p> </p><p>The mentioned girl looks unamused as she sighs, “Miyeon-ah, let go of the kid. You’re going to choke her.”</p><p> </p><p>Miyeon then looked at their position to see that she has the Taiwanese girl on a head-lock. She immediately removed her arms from the girl’s neck and went back to her seat beside Minnie. “Sorry, Shu.”</p><p> </p><p>“No worries,” The younger said as she fixed her hair. “Anyways, have any of you seen, uhm, Soojin unnie?”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t seen her around since morning. She did look busy when I saw her earlier. She was going in and out of the faculty room and I offered to help but she declined and left.” Minnie did an ‘oh well’ shrug before taking another bite from her salad.</p><p> </p><p><em>Maybe she still hasn’t eaten yet.</em> Shuhua frowned at this. She excused herself from the other girls saying she forgot her tumbler in the faculty room and that she needs to get it because contains a special brewed tea in it. This earned stares from her unnies and a smirk from Yuqi in whom she only ignored.</p><p> </p><p>She went to the nearest food stand to get two orders of Takoyaki and bottled water. Once she did, she made her guesses that the red head girl was currently burying herself in school works in the faculty room so Shuhua made her way over there.</p><p> </p><p>She honestly does not know what pushed her to do this thing. She does not know why she suddenly thought of buying food for the older girl. It’s not like Soojin can’t take care of herself. Heck, they’re not even that close for Shuhua to do this kind of thing.</p><p> </p><p>Once she reached the door to the Faculty Room, she took a deep breath, preparing herself for any embarrassment there is to come and went right in. The room was almost empty as it was their break time. Only a few of her colleagues are there but seemed to also be leaving for their break so Shuhua immediately went for who she came for. It wasn’t that hard to find the older girl with her <em>striking </em>red hair popping out from her desk making Shuhua more nervous as people are leaving faster than she wanted, leaving her almost alone with the older girl.</p><p> </p><p>Shuhua decided it’s time for her to stop acting like a chicken and woman up. She was just going to offer the older girl food. There is absolutely no harm in doing so. She went over to her desk, placing the food and drink she got and turned to the older girl who face was still busy with whatever she was doing. “Uh, Soojin unnie?”</p><p> </p><p>It seems like the older didn’t hear her the first time so she called again but after the fifth time, she figured that the older girl was purposely ignoring her, that is until she heard a soft snore coming from the older girl. <em>She’s sleeping?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Well, duh, she is.” She facepalm herself before peeking from her desk to look at the Korean girl. It was really hard to tell from Shuhua’s position that the older girl was sleeping because she could only see the older girl’s back but seeing now that Soojin was clearly sleeping and only a stack of papers and her arm to serve as her pillow, Shuhua felt bad.</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed her jacket from her seat and neatly folded it into a pillow shape so she could put it under the girl’s head. Seeing how the older girl didn’t respond to her calls earlier, she figured that she was a heavy sleeper so it shouldn’t be to hard for her to place her jacket under the girl. Once she was satisfied with her own work, she gently placed the Takoyaki and water on the girl’s desk leaving a small note that she should eat as soon as she wakes up but never really stating who it was from. Shuhua though that it would be less embarrassing that way.</p><p> </p><p>Shuhua went back to the cafeteria with the other Takoyaki in hand only to see the others almost done with their food. She picked up her pace and went back to her seat beside Minnie.</p><p> </p><p>“What took you so long?” the Thai girl asked.</p><p> </p><p>She was half way into taking a bite from her food but stopped to answer, “Oh, uhm, the line in the Takoyaki stand was too long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure…” Shuhua knew that the girl knew she was lying but she was also too hungry to bother explaining herself as to why she was gone for a long time, so she just went back to eating her food.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Shuhua was done with her last class for today and she wanted nothing more than to go straight home because God knows how tired she was. She has been going to one end of the building to the other because one of her colleagues asked if she could sub for her remaining classes, and knowing Shuhua, the Taiwanese really doesn’t know how to say <em>No</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She was usually a light and energetic person but she felt drained with all the talking and amount of effort she has to put on entertaining a class that isn’t even hers. Sighing, she gathered up all her stuff from the teacher’s desk and bid good bye to the students. “I need coffee,” She muttered under her breath as she made her way to the faculty room.</p><p> </p><p>Entering the faculty room, the first thing Shuhua noticed was her jacket neatly folded on top of her desk. When she went over to look at Soojin’s table, the older girl was not there. <em>She might’ve left already. </em>Sighing, for the nth time today, Shuhua then finished packing her stuff to get ready to leave. She did promise Yuqi that they’d go home together.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing that the Chinese girl still isn’t around, Shuhua decided to get herself a cup of coffee to at least give her the energy to go home. The last thing she wants is to fall asleep on the bus only to wake up miles away from her stop.</p><p> </p><p>Once she got herself a cup of coffee, she turned to go back to her desk only to stop in her tracks when she saw Soojin walking to her direction. She even almost spilt her coffee when she noticed that there was no one else around her so the older girl was walking up to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeh Shuhua,” Soojin started. Shuhua definitely was not ready for this interaction. Especially not when the older girl looks really gorgeous in her white blouse tucked inside her suit pants. She didn’t really get to see the girl’s full outfit earlier because Soojin was sleeping face-down. “I need to talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“M-me? What f-for?” Shuhua had to mentally scold herself for being a stuttering mess whenever she’s near the older girl.</p><p> </p><p>“For what you did earlier.” Soojin’s tone is unreadable. Shuhua doesn’t know if she’s being scolded for what she did or that the girl is here to actually thank her. “I just wanted to – “</p><p> </p><p>Before Soojin could even finish what she was saying, Yuqi came bursting through the door laughing at something Soyeon might’ve said. She dragged Soyeon with her to where Shuhua and Soojin was standing. She and Soyeon eyed the pair before the younger of the two spoke. “Hey Shu! Ready to go home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I mean no, I’m not yet done talking to – “</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine miss Yeh. You can go.” Soojin said then turned to head back to her desk.</p><p> </p><p>Shuhua was left confused as to why the girl ended their conversation just like that. She didn’t even get to hear what the girl wanted to say. She turned to Yuqi and Soyeon who both was looking at her with questioning looks. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean ‘What?’. What the heck was <em>that</em>? Why was Soojin unnie talking to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing okay? I just- School matters. Were both Literature teachers, remember?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Are you sure it’s nothing? You looked like you were about to combust so I butted in.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did what - Okay first of all, I didn’t need help. Second, it’s just a simple conversation with Soojin unnie and now I’ve lost my chances at getting even a decent conversation with the girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw Shu I’m so sorry.” Yuqi took the sulky girl into an embrace. “If you want, me and Soyeon unnie will go wait for you at the bus stop so you and Soojin unnie can finish talking about ‘literature’ stuff.” Yuqi said, quoting the word literature with her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Shuhua glanced at the older who was still in the room, packing her stuff. “Okay, you can go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>She waited for the two to leave the room before she went to her desk beside Soojin’s. “I didn’t really get to hear what you said earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because it didn’t really get to finish it.” Soojin said as she turned the younger, slinging her bag on her shoulder,</p><p> </p><p>“And what were you supposed to say?”</p><p> </p><p>“That what you did was totally unnecessary and that I didn’t ask for it.” The older girl said this right at Shuhua’s face that the younger felt really dumb for even doing what she did earlier.</p><p> </p><p><em>I knew I shouldn’t have done that.</em> “Oh.” All the courage Shuhua has gathered up got diminished in an instant. “I figured you didn’t eat so I wanted to bring you lunch. I’m sorry. I should not have do – “<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“But I also wanted to thank you for what you did.” Shuhua was not expecting this, okay maybe she hoped for this but she wasn’t really expecting a thank you from the older. “The Takoyaki was really good. I never noticed how hungry I was until I took a bite of that ball.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re welcome but how did you know it was me?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s your jacket, is it not?” Soojin pointed at the piece of clothing folded neatly at Shuhua’s desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I-it’s mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm.” Shuhua noticed the girl standing from her seat but stopped to look at Shuhua as if quietly inviting the girl to walk with her. Shuhua followed the girl out the door and they quietly walked to the School’s exit.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a question, if you don’t mind me asking.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Why do you always stay here during break? You should come join me and the other unnies for lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like it here. It’s much quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>“But that’s boring…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I know, I’m a boring person.”</p><p> </p><p>Shuhua panicked at this. “What- No! I didn’t mean it that way. You seem like a really interesting person to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m interesting to you?” Soojin raised a brow at her.</p><p> </p><p>“W-well y-yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“We're here.” They stopped walking as they neared the bus stop. “You should go now, those two waited long enough for you.” Soojin said, pertaining to Yuqi and Soyeon who was seated in the bench at the bus stop.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not riding the bus with us?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I brought my own ride.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why did you walk me – “</p><p> </p><p>“Good bye miss Yeh.” Soojin said bowing to Shuhua and the two who was now looking at the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye… Soojin unnie” Soojin left without another word as she headed to the parking lot, leaving Shuhua to wonder everything that just happened with the red head girl her whole ride home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yes. Seo Soojin, you are interesting to me.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, hope you liked this! I can't promise regular updates but I'll try my best to make this au as interesting as possible~</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, hope you liked this! I can't promise regular updates but I'll try my best to make this au as interesting as possible~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>